Sleepless Untold II: Blutiger Neuanfang
Kapitel 1: Hartes Aufeinandertreffen Schon nervig. Wollte nur meine Mordlust befriedigen. Habe ein paar Opfer gefunden und werde in einen Kampf mit einem Sklaven Slendermans verwickelt. Seufze schwer, während ich gezielten Axthieben ausweiche. Er ist schnell für einen Axtkämpfer. Dieser Kampf wirkt eintönig. Dieser Ticci Toby lässt mich nicht zum Angriff kommen. Von weitem sieht es aus, wie ein nicht enden wollender Tanz. Müdigkeit schleicht sich in meine angespannten Muskeln. Werde allmählich langsamer. "Lass uns etwas probieren, Raphael.", sagt Lars in meinem Kopf. Wäre dafür äußerst dankbar. Toby ist kein gewöhnlicher Gegner. Er ist ganz anders, als die anderen Feinde zuvor. Schneller. Präziser. Unermüdlicher. Der Bastard kommt einfach nicht aus der Puste. Kalter Schweiß tropft mir von meinen schulterlangen, braunen Haaren. Sie liegen mir wie ein klebriger Lappen im Gesicht. Erschweren mir die Sicht. "Wenn ich "jetzt" sage, lässt du dich fallen.", sagt Lars. Hebe eine Augenbraue, während ich zwei kurzen Schlägen hintereinander ausweiche. Toby hat eine zweite Axt zur Hand genommen. Wird er immer schneller, oder ich nur immer langsamer? Verdammt. Keine Zeit für solche Gedanken. Schmerz durchbricht meinen müder werdenden Geist. Eine seiner Äxte hat meinen Arm geschliffen. Knirsche mit den Zähnen. Verdammter Hurensohn. Schaue auf die Wunde. Blut sickert unnachgiebig daraus. Toby lacht kurz auf. Schaue ihn hasserfüllt an. Er kommt auf mich zu. Holt währenddessen aus. "Jetzt!", ruft Lars aufgeregt. Scheiß drauf. Vertraue ihm. Lasse mich zu Boden fallen. Tobys Schläge verfehlen. Er kommt ins Taumeln. Das Manöver scheint ihn verwirrt zu haben. Stütze mich auf. Trete nach seinem Knie. Treffer! Ticcy Toby knickt ein. Grinse und erhebe mich blitzschnell. Bin wieder im Geschäft! "N-Nicht schlecht, S-Sleepless.", sagt der Sklave Slendermans mit ruhiger Stimme. "D-D-Danke, du lebender S-Sprachfehler.", verspotte ich den Stotterproxy. Lars kichert in meinem Kopf. Der Verspottete erhebt sich. Schüttelt kurz sein getroffenes Bein aus. Der Blutgeruch, der von den Leichen um mich herum steigt, verpasst mir eine wohltuende Gänsehaut. Schließe kurz meine Augen, um den Geruch in mich einfließen zu lassen. Schon seit meiner frühesten Jugend, hat mich der Geruch von Blut befriedigt. Keine Ahnung warum. "Vorsicht. Er kommt frontal auf dich zu.", warnt Lars. Grinse. Habe neue Kraft. Öffne meine verschiedenfarbigen, leuchtenden Augen. Schaue auf Toby herab. Seine Äxte kommen auf mich zu. Nur scheinbar langsamer als zuvor. Habe keine Probleme mehr ihnen auszuweichen. Elegant drehe ich mich zur Seite. Hebe mein Knie. Harter Tritt gegen das Brustbein des Proxys. Lautes Knacken. Toby hält sich die getroffene Stelle. Er keucht. Lache auf. "Treffer.", sage ich von oben herab. Ziehe ein neues Skalpell. Tauche es in das Blut meiner Streifwunde am Arm. Gehe grinsend auf Toby zu. "W-Willst du mir j-jetzt meine K-K-Kraft nehmen? F-Feigling.", provoziert der Proxy. Schlage ihm kommentarlos meine Faust ins Gesicht. Er wird hart zu Boden geschleudert. Stehe jetzt über ihm. Kicke Toby seine Äxte aus den knackenden Händen. Er keucht schmerzerfüllt. Seine orangene, mittlerweile gesplitterte Brille fixiert mich. "Dein Tod wird deinem Kindermörder von Meister eine Botschaft übermitteln", beginne ich von Abscheu erfüllt. Verachte dieses Pack so sehr. Slenderman und sein jugendliches Pack von Sklaven. Weite meine Augen, als ich ihn anbrülle:"Jeder von euch gottverdammten Proxys, die noch nicht von meiner Nemesis getötet wurde, wird durch meine Hand sterben!" "Vorsicht. Hinter dir. Schnell. Spring nach rechts!", ruft Lars plötzlich auf. Ohne nachzudenken folge ich seiner Anweisung und hechte zur Seite. Ein Surren in der Luft. Knapp verfehlt mich ein Messer. Was zum Teufel!? Blicke hinter mich. Ein höhnisch grinsendes Mädchen, im weißen Top. Ihre Augen sind das wohl seltsamste an ihr. Man möchte meinen, dass ich interessante Augen hätte, doch sie? Das von mir aus linke Auge ist grün und das andere... Eine Uhr? Sie hat eine Uhr als Auge!? Wer sich so einen Scheiß ausdenkt.. Mein Grinsen wird immer breiter. "Immer vorsichtig, junge Dame. Damit kannst du jemanden einen kleinen Kratzer verpassen.", spotte ich amüsiert. Die Unbekannte kommt auf mich zu. Ihr Mund ist von den Lippenseiten bis zu den Wangen blutig genäht. Ähnelt dieser Grinsekatz, die einst gegen Einauge gekämpft hat. "Sei vorsichtig. Sie ist ein weiterer Proxy...", sagt Lars in meinem Kopf. Kichere finster. Dachte ich mir bereits. "Willst du Loverboy hier unten zu Hilfe kommen? Niedlich..", höhne ich finster und trete gegen Tobys Oberkörper. Er stöhnt vor Schmerz. Herrliches Geräusch. Ihre Schritte werden schneller. Scheine sie gereizt zu haben. Sie streift ihre blaue Jacke im Rennen ab und macht sich mit ihrem zweiten Messer bereit zum Angriff. Seufze schwer. Spüre dabei, wie müde meine Muskeln bereits sind. Ein weiter Kampf wird schwierig. Vor allem, wenn sie genauso stark ist, wie Toby... "Sie wird zwei Mal zustechen. Beide Male von links.", sieht Lars voraus. Auch er wirkt müde. Blocke ihren Hieb ab, indem ich ihren Arm packe. Sie grinst breiter. Weite meine Augen, als mir klar wird, dass sie das ebenfalls voraus sah. Heftiger Schmerz in meiner Magengrube. Hat die Schlampe mir ihr Knie in die Magengrube gerammt. Unfreiwillig sinke ich auf die Knie. Doch merke ich, dass sie außer Atem ist. Hautkontakt. Ringe nach Luft. Sie steht erhobenen Hauptes vor mir. Meine Körper schmerzt. Die Muskeln brennen. Müdigkeit benebelt meinen Geist. Atme schwer. Muss meine gesamte Konzentration aufbringen, um klar zu bleiben. "Wie schön. Der gnadenlose Sleepless kniet vor seiner Feindin. Ich bin gerührt. Unter anderen Umständen, hättest du mir echt gut gefallen. Doch leider....ist deine Zeit über...", sagt sie mit gebleckten Zähnen. Ihr Messer im Ansatz. Noch nicht... Rolle mich zur Seite. Schnappe mir ein Skalpell aus meinem Staubmantel. Ein Ritzen auf meiner Zunge. Mund füllt sich mit metallisch schmeckendem Blut. Grinse schmerzerfüllt, als ich der Proxy-Schlampe mein Blut ins Gesicht spucke. Sie weitet ihr grünes Auge, als sie anscheinend weiß, was das für sie bedeutet. "Du verdammter Hurensohn!", schreit sie ohrenbetäubend laut, als sie panisch das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wischt. Zu spät. Habe mich bereits aufgerappelt. Mein Skalpell wird heute zum ersten Mal Proxyblut kosten. Lass es dir schmecken.. Langsam gehe ich auf das Weib zu, dass bereits in Verteidigungsstellung gegangen ist, als es plötzlich zu regnen beginnt. Kein normaler Regen. Er schmeckt metallisch. Halte meine Hand offen. Vielleicht liegt als an dem Blut, dass noch immer in mein Mund läuft. Nein. Auf meine Hand regnet es...Blut!? Blicke grinsend in den seltsamerweise klaren Nachthimmel. Woher kommt der Blutregen? Mein Zorn löst sich auf in Wohlgefallen. Es gefällt mir. Befriedigung im sanft prasselnden Blutregen. "Clockwork. Ticcy-Toby. Ihr seid jämmerlich. Ihr schafft es nicht einmal einen einfachen Mörder zu töten.", erklingt eine fremde Stimme. Noch einer!? Müsste mich eigentlich ärgern. Doch eigenartiger Weise empfinde ich nichts als Gleichgültigkeit, als ich eine verzerrte Person vor meinen beidethumb|298px|Blutregen by 13NeKo13n unterlegenen Gegner sehe. "Sleepless. Gut gekämpft. Für einen...naja...ein Mensch bist du nicht mehr. Für ein so kleines Licht wie dich.", wendet sich der Neuankömmling an mich. Versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Vergeblich. Die Person bleibt für meinen Blick verzerrt. Wie ein verwaschenes Hologramm aus klischeehaften Science-Fiction Filmen. "Wir sehen uns wieder. Auf bald!", spricht die Gestalt. Mein Körper wird leicht. Wärme breitet sich in mir aus. Spüre, wie ich den Halt verliere und zu Boden falle...Schlaf umfängt mich. Kapitel 2: Der Neuanfang "Für jemanden, der "Sleepless" genannt wird, pennt der Kerl aber ganz schön lange.", höre ich eine entfernte, unbekannte Stimme. Ich öffne meine Augen und schaue mich verwirrt um. Benommen blinzele ich zur Decke. Ich bin draußen!? Warum? Ich will nicht hier sein! Ein bekanntes, maskiertes Gesicht betrachtet mich interessiert. Vergo. Ich sehe Vergo zum ersten Mal von so nahem. "Hast du schon wieder Kontaktlinsen in deinen Augen, oder warum hast du zwei gleichfarbige Augen?", fragt mich Vergo mit kindlicher Stimme. Verdammter Dreck. "Warum zum Teufel bin ich in deinem Kopf, Lars!?", höre ich Raphael in meinem Kopf. Panik ergreift mich. "Wir haben...getauscht. Ich bin nicht Sleepless. Ich bin's, Lars.." , sage ich benommen. Vergo beginnt zu lachen und reicht mir seine behandschuhte Hand. Ich blicke zutiefst verwirrt. "Schön dich kennenzulernen, Lars.", sagt der maskierte Kannibale freundlich. Ein unglaublich falscher Zeitpunkt für solche Albernheiten. Trotzdem schüttele ich Vergos Hand. Langsam setze ich mich auf und schaue mich um. "Wo bin ich hier?", murmele ich perplex. Das ist alles zu viel. Mein Körper schmerzt und mein rechter Arm ist in seiner Bewegung eingeschränkt. Ein Verband. "In meinem neuen Studio. Ich hatte vor zwei Tagen urplötzlich die Eingebung, dass ich unbedingt zum Park muss. Dort fand ich dich im Dreck liegen. Natürlich musste ich dich dort wegbringen. Mein Partner hier und ich haben dich dann heldenhafter Weise hierher gebracht.", erklärt Vergo euphorisch und zeigt auf einen jungen Mann, der mir kurz zu nickt. Ich erwidere aus Anstand das Nicken und versuche aufzustehen. Meine schmerzenden Beine verbieten es mir jedoch. "Immer langsam, mein Guter. Du hattest anscheinend einen schweren Kampf. Apropos. Wer genau hat dich so zugerichtet? Den großen Mörder zu Fall bringen. Da muss schon einiges passieren.", spottet der Kannibale amüsiert. Sein Partner lacht amüsiert. Ich erkläre den Beiden von dem Kampf gegen die Proxys und den seltsamen Neuankömmling, der Raphael schlafen gelegt hat. Meine Erzählung endet. Vergo verschränkt nachdenklich seine Arme und legt seinen Kopf schief. "Sleepless hat also zwei Proxys besiegt und wurde von einem Unbekannten kurzerhand lahmgelegt? Schwache Leistung, Alter!" "Fick dich!", brüllt Raphael laut in meinem Kopf. Ich gebe es weiter. Seine Stimme ist verdammt ohrenbetäubend. Jetzt weiß ich, was ich ihm dauernd antue, wenn ich im Kampf schreie. Sorry, Raphael. Vergo lacht laut auf und klopft mir auf die Schulter und dreht sich um. Ich sehe erst jetzt, dass im Raum ein gefesselter Mann sitzt. Ein neues Opfer für den Kannibalen und seine TV-Show. Dass er so kurz nach dem Verlust seines alten Kameramannes weitermacht. Er ist ein echter Entertainer. Raphael kichert in meinem Kopf. Ihn amüsiert mein Gedanke. 4 Tage später Ich stehe vor dem Gebäude, in dem Vergo seine TV-Show produziert. Er hat mich gesund gepflegt. Nur widerwillig habe ich sein Essen angenommen. Er hat mir mehrfach versichert, dass er extra für mich kein Menschenfleisch benutzt. "Wer's glaubt. Alter, du hast Menschen gegessen, Lars. Du bist widerlich!", verspottet Raphael mich immer wieder. Arschloch. Mein Blick wandert in den orangenen Abendhimmel. Es scheint, als würde der Himmel von der Sonne in ein kilometerweites Flächenfeuer getaucht werden. Meine Haare wehen im sanften Wind, als ich meine Zigarette aufrauche. "Seit wann rauchst du eigentlich, Lars!?", fragt mich mein mörderisches Ich. Zucke mit den Schultern. Habe in meiner Vergangenheit eigentlich nur geraucht, wenn ich betrunken war. Jetzt tut es mir gut. "Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass das verdammt eklig ist!?", fragt er mich. Ich muss lachen. Er nicht. Etwas in meinem Geist ist anders. Ich spüre das sonst nur bei meiner anderen Persönlichkeit. Mordlust. In mir regt sich das Verlangen nach Blut. Habe es bei Raphael nie verstehen können, warum er so vom morden besessen ist. Es ist ein übermächtiges Verlangen. Und was noch wichtiger ist. Warum bin ich draußen? Habe mehrmals geschlafen und bin immer wieder normal aufgewacht. Raphael kann nicht mehr rauskommen. Vergo hat mir angeboten, mich zum Mörder "auszubilden". Raphael hat es nicht besser gemacht. Er hat solange auf mich eingelabert, bis ich entnervt zugestimmt habe. Die Tür öffnet sich hinter mir. Der neue Kollege oder eher "Praktikant", wie Vergo ihn oft nennt, steht im Türrahmen. "Die Show beginnt. Komm rein, Stargast.", sagt er zwinkernd. Ich muss seufzen. Mein Herz beginnt schneller zu pumpen. Ich folge ihm wortlos den leeren, über die Zeit verfallenen Gang, der zum "Studio" führt. Vergos Stimme dringt an mein Ohr. "Heute ist mein Lieblingsgast anwesend. Willkommen, Sleepless!", ruft er euphorisch. Ich schlucke meinen Kloß im Hals hinunter und betrete das Studio. Meine Hände zittern, als würden unzählige Käfer in ihr herumkriechen. Mein Blick ist starr auf die gefesselte Frau gerichtet, die mich groß anschaut. Pure Angst liegt in ihrem Blick. Sie erkennt mich als Sleepless. Doch weiß nicht, dass ich seine "friedliche" Persönlichkeit bin. "Wir haben hier eine Dame, die geholfen hat, einen Kinderpornoring aufzubauen. Außerdem hat sie dazu beigetragen, Kinder anzulocken. Sowas ist abscheulich und wir alle wissen, dass DU es besonders verabscheust.", moderiert der Kannibale und breitet hält mir ein Skalpell hin. "Showtime.", flüstert er mir zu. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Ich betrachte das Lieblingsmordinstrument von Raphael. Zögerlich nehme ich das auf Hochglanz polierte Skalpell. Langsam drehe ich mich um und gehe langsam auf die schwarzhaarige Frau zu. Ihre dunkle Schminke ist aufgrund ihrer Tränen verwischt. Sie sieht verdammt dreckig aus. Abscheu überkommt mich. "Viel Spaß, mein Freund.", spricht mein anderes Ich in mir. Er wirkt verdammt amüsiert. Der Konflikt in mir erreicht allmählich seinen Höhepunkt. Mordlust gegen Unsicherheit. Ich setze das Skalpell an ihrem Hals an. Ich möchte es schnell hinter mich bringen. "Oh. Sleepless will sofort zur Sache kommen. Er war schon öfter zu Gast, doch heute wirkt er stiller als sonst. Er muss diese Frau wirklich verabscheuen. Also, mein Lieber. Zeige der Welt, was mit Abschaum passiert.", moderiert der Maskierte amüsiert. Schlucke schwer. Die Frau zappelt panisch umher. Schüttelt angsterfüllt ihren Kopf. Als würde sie mich anbetteln. Sofort erinnere ich mich an Raphaels Lieblingssatz in solchen Situationen. Eine vollkommende Ruhe überkommt meinen Geist. Als würde er meine Klinge führen. Wir töten sie gemeinsam, Raphael, denn: Wir sind Sleepless. "Im Angesicht des Todes, betteln sie alle um ihr Leben...", sage ich laut, während mein anderes Ich es in meinem Kopf zur selben Zeit flüstert. Skalpell setzt an ihrem Hals an. Ein schneller Schnitt. Blut fließt. Dumpfen röcheln dringt aus ihrem Knebel. Sie zittert immer heftiger. Ungefähr eine Minute lang dauert ihr einseitiger Überlebenskampf. Sie verliert. Es ist vollbracht. Mein erster Mord... Epilog: Gewöhnung Es ist tiefste Nacht. Bier trinkend sitze ich in einer Bar. Eine Sonnenbrille verdeckt meine gleichfarbigen Augen. Solange ich nicht wieder getauscht habe, vermumme ich lieber die Augen. So kann ich den Anschein bewahren, dass sich nichts geändert hat. Die verbrauchte Luft, die sich mit Zigarettenrauch, Schweißgeruch und sonstigen eher abscheuerregenden Gerüchen vermischt, ist echt gewöhnungsbedürftig. Wie hältst du das nur aus, Raphael!? "Indem ich nicht so eine Pussy bin.", erwidert er amüsiert. Grinse kurz. Zünde mir eine Zigarette an. Bei der Masse an ekelhaften Gerüchen, tut eine weitere auch nicht mehr viel zur Sache. "Wenn ich jemals wieder tausche und süchtig nach Zigaretten bin, schwöre ich dir, dass ich dich fertig mache!", murrt Raphael gereizt. Jetzt habe ich etwas, womit ich ihn richtig nerven kann. Amüsant. Mein Blick schweift durch das Getümmel der gut besuchten Bar. Die Szenerie besteht aus drei Arten von Menschen. Leichten Mädchen. Notgeilen Freiern. Und mir, einem Serienmörder. Musste bereits 3 Frauen abwimmeln, die mir im Austausch von Geld, eine "heiße Nacht" versprochen haben. Wenn du draußen wärst, hättest du die halbe Bar zerlegt, bevor die Frauen ihr Angebot fertig ausgesprochen haben. Raphael lacht amüsiert. "Schon viel eher.", gibt er zurück. Jemand rempelt mich meinen Barhocker an. Ein Besoffener. Der Kerl dreht sich zu mir. Sieht nach Gefahr aus. "Schlag von rechts.", warnt mich auf einmal Raphael. Ich weite meine Augen und kann gerade noch ausweichen. Meine Zigarette fällt aus meinem Mund. Ach Scheiße... Auf einmal verstehe ich. Unsere Rollen sind von der seltsamen Gestalt im Park vertauscht worden. Raphael sieht die Angriffe voraus und ich habe seine Macht. Kann es leider an normalen Menschen nicht ausprobieren. Keine Zeit für diese Gedanken. Meine Faust schnellt auf das Gesicht des besoffenen Penners zu. Treffer. Er knallt gegen den Tresen und rutscht zu Boden. Ich schaue ihn groß an. Er sitzt einfach da und bewegt sich nicht mehr. Er atmet noch. Vermutlich habe ich ihn kurzerhand ins Reich der Träume geschickt. Lache laut auf. Allmählich gefällt es mir hier. "Noch irgendwer, der was will!?", schreie ich herausfordernd. Alle schauen mich an. Keiner erwidert etwas. Geiles Gefühl. "Gewöhn dich nicht daran, Lars!", ruft Raphael in meinem Kopf. Lächele. Keine Sorge..sobald es wieder geht, tauschen wir. Das meine ich auch ernst. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, draußen zu bleiben. Aber unser Ziel ist klar.... Wir müssen diesen Kerl finden, der uns vertauscht hat.. Fortsetzung folgt.... Lord Maverik Sleepless Übersicht Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Mittellang